Lupinus havardii (Big Bend Bluebonnet) is a fragrant winter annual native to a narrow geographical range along the Rio Grande River in southwest Texas. The occurrence of native populations is highly variable and depends upon the amount and distribution of annual rainfall. In moist years, plants may be distributed from the desert floor to mountain slopes. In dry years, populations are restricted to the edges of roads and areas where water collects after brief rains. In some areas, populations may not be present for ten or more years because conditions are not conducive to seed germination and plant growth.
Growers of cut flowers have long attempted to culture lupine species as cut flowers, because of their beauty and fragrance. The long and durable racemes of Lupinus havardii and particularly those having blue flower color would fill a unique niche in the cut flower industry. Prior attempts to cultivate lupine species have generally been unsuccessful. Major limiting factors include a long cropping time, low and inconsistent flower yields, and quick flower drop from the harvested raceme. These limitations have prevented lupine species from being commercially useful as a cut flower.
The potential value of lupines in the cut flower trade and the problem of premature flower abscission is disclosed in Mohan Ram and Rao, 1977 Scientia Hortic. 7:377-382. In this study, the authors attempted to prolong the vaselife of Lupinus hartwegii Lindl by chemical treatments with only limited success. Shedron and Weiler, 1982, HortScience 17:807-809 documents the long production period required to obtain flowering in Russell lupines and further notes only 3-7 racemes are produced per plant. Warne, 1947, J. Royal Hort. Soc. 72:193-195 discloses the flower abscission problem commonly observed in lupines.
Because of the beauty and desirability of lupines in the cut flower industry, it would be highly useful to provide lupine lines having improved characteristics suitable for commercial growth, harvest, and use as a cut flower.